


"The Kids, They Ambushed Me"

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: When Bill Williamson returns to camp bloodied & bruised he has a story to tell - but is he telling the truth?





	"The Kids, They Ambushed Me"

It was a quiet afternoon at Shady Belle with not much going on, so when Bill limped back into camp, covered in mud and a bloodied nose, followed closely by his horse Brown Jack, everybody looked in his direction to witness the sorry sight.

“What on Earth happened to you Mr Williamson? Go get yourself cleaned up before you get us all ill” Ms Grimshaw barked at him. He nodded in deference to her before turning towards the rest of the Van der Linde gang.

“It was an alligator. It tried to get at me, but I managed to fight him off at the end. Shot my rifle right between his eyes” He gloated

“Goodness are you okay?” Mary Beth asked holding her book tightly to her chest.

“Oh I'm fine, but that 10ft bastard – well you shoulda seen him. A true beast he was”

“Did you manage to get any meat from him?” Pearson questioned hopefully “Supplies are starting to get low and I know a good recipe for 'gator stew”

“Well no, I errr...” He scratched the back of his head “Well I had to get Brown Jack outta there before another one turned up”. Pearson threw his hands up in the air in disbelief before walking away muttering. “Unbelievable, and he'll be the first to complain that he's hungry” under his breath.

“At least you got back safe” Hosea nodded at him before returning to his newspaper “Perhaps once you've changed your clothes you can take some of the other boys hunting and show them how it's done.”

“Well, err, maybe” Bill stuttered “I'll have to see if this swelling goes down first” pointing to his foot.

Arthur looked Bill up & down, before glancing at his horse. Shaking his head in utter disbelief, he told him:

“You better get washed up before Grimshaw decides to finish off what that _alligator_ started”

* * *

Later that evening Bill sat resting his sore foot up on a crate, enjoying a quiet drink by the campfire while everybody else slept soundly.

“See here's the thing Bill” a voice appeared from behind, startling him “You say you shot this alligator, but yet I noticed that when you led your horse back in, your weapons were missing from the saddle” Bill averted Arthur's steely gaze, choosing to look at the beer bottle in his hand instead.

“You must be mistaken, how else would I have killed a 15ft 'gator?” he spat out defensively

“Well I'm saying your story don't add up, firstly because earlier on you mentioned it was only 10ft & secondly I happened to find some of Bronte's brats playing cowboys & injuns with your rifle on the streets of Saint Dennis this afternoon.

“What?!” he stuttered “Are you calling me liar Morgan?”

“Oh give it up Williamson – you've been found out” Arthur walked to the back of Bill's lean- to. From there he retrieved Bill's saddlebag, alongside his Bolt Action rifle.

“How did you...?”

“I saw Bronte's brats stealing your weapons & saddlebags from Brown Jack where he was hitched outside Doyle's Tavern this afternoon.”

“And you didn't think to stop them?” Bill yelled

“Well by the time I got over there, you'd already dragged your ass out of the saloon trying to square up to them, before falling flat on your face”

Silence filled the air for a moment as Bill felt the rage of his embarrassment build up inside his body

“**The kids, they ambushed me**” he angrily whispered hoping nobody else would hear the shame of being robbed by a bunch of 12 year olds. Arthur stifled a chuckle before patting Bill on the back.

“Yeah, sure they did.” He sarcastically replied, raising an eyebrow “Anyways, while you decided to sleep through this ”_ambush_” I managed to get most your stuff back for ya.” This act of kindness caused tears to well up in Bill's eyes, though he was determined for none to escape while Arthur was still looking at him.

“Thank you Arthur – but please don't tell any of the others, they all think I'm a drunken fool as it is”

“Well that you are, but I won't mention this to anyone” Arthur promised walking away towards the house. Before reaching the side door, he spun on his heels, just in time to see Bill wiping his eyes “I do have just one more question though. If you fell face down – why the hell did you come back limping?” Bill flushed with embarrassment once more.

“I tripped over a rock coming back into camp” he mumbled causing Arthur to roar with laughter “Oh Bill, once a drunken fool always a drunken fool”

“Yeah it takes one to know one” Bill muttered under his breath hoping Arthur was out of earshot.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from another Tumblr prompt requesting "maybe like someone in the vdl gang admitting they were tricked by those kids in st denis." 
> 
> I hope I've done it justice ;-D


End file.
